Maldito Chucho
by K-tyRose
Summary: Edward llega justo a tiempo de que Jake se viole a Bella, si quieres saber si lo descuartiza o lo deja con la certeza que no podrá tener hijos, ¡entra!


Este es todo un logro para mí, así que espero que les guste porque soy mala escribiendo y el humor es algo complicado.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama.

* * *

Maldito Chucho…

EDWARD POV.

-por fin!- exclame cuando pude llegar a la casa de Bella, le echaba de menos.

Le iba a gastar una broma espero que no se enoje mucho conmigo, pero si lo hace tengo mis formas de que me perdone, con mis deslumbramientos como dice ella. Estaba preparándome cuando los escuche.

-Jake! Déjame en paz!.- grito la razón de mi vida. Maldito chucho que estaba haciendo el en la casa de Bella?

-Jake! Deja de lamerme parece que me estuvieras besando! Que asco! Maldito perro violador!- grito me ángel.

La estaba besando en contra de su voluntad? La quería vio… ¡No yo lo mato! ¡Prepárate para rezar perro maldito!

-¡Bella! ¡Yo te salvare, espérate chucho y reza por tu vida!- grite cuando entre en el salón y vi algo lo mas sorprendente.

BELLA POV

Estaba sentada en mi sillón pensando el las musarañas y en Edward, si, especialmente en Edward. El muy maldito me dejo aquí mientras se va de caza, bien, se que es una necesidad, pero igual me siento muy sola, y aburrida.

_Ding, dong._

Genial, ya llego, parece que hoy es mi dia.

Me levante de un salto y me maree por lo rápido de mi acción, pero al igual rece para no caerme cuando corrí a la puerta. Al abrirla salte a abrazar a Edward , pero me sentí algo extraña como si no fuera el.

Dios quizás a quien abrace.

Me separe lentamente del sujeto y me alivie que fuera Jacob.

-guau, que recibida Bella, quizás venga a visitarte todos los días.- el muy cretino se burlaba de mi.

- Hola Bella! como estas? Yo? Muy bien, espero que tu también. La verdad creí que eras Edward.- conteste pasito, para molestarlo.

-perdón Bella creo que para decirte hola se me hizo tarde, vaya, ni siquiera me parezco el chupasangre, confunde pero no ofendas Bells.- idiota como se atreve a ofender a mi Edward.

-que te pasa, mi novio es el chico mas guapo.- le sonreí con mucho orgullo. Ja! Chupate esa Jacob.

-see, como no. Bella en realidad estoy algo apurado y no vine a pelear contigo, necesito que me hagas un favor.-

- dispara.

-bien, necesito que me cuides un momento a este pequeño.- Jacob se acerco a su auto para traer un lindo y pequeño cachorrito.

-agh! Es hermoso!- le dije acercándome al perrito.

-si lo se, es un regalo para Billy, aunque no sea su cumpleaños, necesita un poco de compañía.- tome en brazos al pequeño y me lengüeteó la mejilla.

-por supuesto, así no me aburriré.- estaba feliz de que algo me distrajera mientras llegara mi Edward.

-Bien, vendré en unas dos horas necesito hacer unas cosas mas.-

-yap.- respondí mientras rascaba la orejita de… eh, no se como se llama.

-Jacob?-

-si Bells?-

-como se llama?-

-ah! Si se me olvidaba! Se llama Como tu- ¿Qué? ¿Qué se cree este chucho poniéndole mi nombre a este perro?-

- le pusiste Bella cretino!- le grite.

- Jajaja! Todos caen! No tonta, se llama Como tu, no Bella.- el muy idiota no podía ni hablar de la risa, me vengare.

-bien, le pondré mi propio nombre, te pondré Jake.- debieron verle la cara a Jacob era todo un poema cuando le dije su nuevo nombre al cachorrito.

-Bella, me tengo que ir, cuida de mi pequeño.- dijo con nostalgia.

-adiosito.- se subió a su auto y grito algo de que no le pusiera su nombre al perro que se podría acostumbrar, nah, ojos de Jacob que no ven, corazón de Jacob que no siente ¿o no?

- Jake, vamos a ver tele.- el perrito me lengüeteó la mejilla de nuevo, era toda una ternurita y ya respondía a su nuevo nombre, que amor.

EDWARD POV.

-¡Bella! ¡Yo te salvare, espérate chucho y reza por tu vida!- grite cuando entre en el salón y vi algo lo mas sorprendente.

En el sillón se encontraba Bella estirada boca arriba con sus mejillas rojo tomate y en sus manos se encontraba un cachorro forcejeando con ella como si tratara de lamerle las mejillas, se veían adorables y cuando los dos notaron mi presencia me miraron fijamente. Dios, es la imagen más tierna y ridícula que había visto en mi vida especialmente cuando Bella se sonrojo y prometo no olvidarla nunca, lo juro, menos con la suerte de tener un celular con cámara je, je.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te daré las gracias y espero que te haya gustado, lo hice hace algún tiempo, pero me faltaba pulirlo un poco.

Es corto, pero es todo lo que se puede sacar de mí. Algo importante en mi, es que soy team anti chucho, una vez leí un comentario sobre que Jacob debió haber muerto heroicamente en Amanecer y creo (¡no me maten por fa!) que tiene toda la razón, ¡pero no! El muy HOT DOG tenia que hacer de las suyas con la pequeña Nessie, juro que cuando Bella quería matar a Jacob y Seth se interpuso casi me pongo a llorar de la rabia. Tengo una compañera de curso que ama al perro y nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo… ella es la Bella de Jacob y yo la Bella de Edward y después ella me obligó a ser team Suiza, o sea neutral, pero igual sigo insultándolo. Ahora me voy a clases.

Les quiere…

Giselle.

PD: mi nombre es algo elegante para fanfiction, o sea que ahora sólo será K-ty, que es mi segundo nombre y en mi familia todos me dicen así, es mas simple.

K-ty.


End file.
